


Let Me Help You

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, emily deschanel is really cute, idk what to tag, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: Bones is attacked and turns to Booth for help. just some nice angst. tw: rape





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set soon after Booth and Hannah break up.

“So…. Do you want to come back to my place now?” he asked with a twisted grin. 

Brennan looked back at him, and said in her matter of a fact way, “That would intel the expectation of romance and intercourse, neither of which I am interested in, therefore I will be returning home alone.” 

Never being rejected so bluntly, he felt anger start to boil under his skin. 

“Good-bye, Mr. “ Bones said as she turned and left the restaurant. She did not notice that he was following her out the door. He stayed close behind, and then made a quick move to pull her into an alley way adjacent to the restaurant. 

Startled, Bones looked up at the man in fear. He had her pinned to the wall by her wrists. Brennan’s back was harshly pressed up against the brick wall. 

“Come on, I know you want to,” he claimed while pushing his lips to hers. 

 

__________________________

 

Knock. 

Temperance Brennan rapped her fist against the cold door. “Where is he?” she wondered.

Knock. 

Brennan stood in the hallway, waiting. 

Knock.

Bones was becoming increasingly agitated as the door was not opened. Her hands started to shake more visibly. She only wanted comfort from her traumatic night. The only place she truly felt she would be able to find refuge. 

Brennan began to knock much louder this time. Her efforts achieved better results this time as the door was soon opened.

“Bones? What are you doing here, it’s almost midnight?” Booth looked at her confused. 

Brennan ignored his questions and sprang over into his arms. Confused, but mostly worried Booth slowly wrapped his arms around Brennan returning the hug. Booth had only seen Brennan cry on few occasions. She was such a strong woman, it took a lot to make her cry. They stayed in each others arms for a while. 

Eventually, Brennan broke the hug and pulled herself arms length away form Booth. He immediately noticed bruising forming on Bones’s fore arms. He reached down taking her arm into his hands. 

“What happened? Who did this to you?” he questioned. 

Bones was standing before him in a black dress that reached just below her knees. She looked dressed up nice, as if a fancy occasion. A date? Booth speculated, but dismissed that theory as crazy jealous guess work. In contrast, her hair looked like it had been messed up and her forearms were starting to show hand shaped bruise markings. 

Before giving Bones a chance to answer his attention was brought to her fist. She was holding onto something very tightly. Booth could not tell what it was, although he could see that it looked to be cloth. 

“What do you have there Bones?” he continued as pointed off to her fist. 

“Evidence. When we go to a crime scene, we have to take the evidence. Evidence doesn't lie. So I retrieved the evidence, that way I could bring it to you. That is logical, collecte the evidence so Booth an catch the criminal.”

Brennan held out her hand and gave Booth the contents of her fist. Booth held it up, in order to tell what this ‘evidence’ was. He quickly realized that he was holding Bones underwear. This fact caused his heart to race because of anger and fear.

This cannot be true. There has to be another explanation, Booth attempted to rationalize to himself. 

“Can you please tell me what happened?” Booth asked as gentle as possible.


	2. 2

The nurse had just left after completing the rape kit, and they were alone in the hospital room for the first time. Brennan was sitting up on the examination bed wearing the gown the nurse had given her. She felt very cold, causing her to hug herself with her arms. The exam proved signs of forced or rough sexual intercourse, however, no DNA was present. Brennan was able to scratch the guy, getting some samples of fibers from his clothing under her finger nails, producing the only real evidence. 

“Bones?” Booth softly called bringing her thoughts back to him.  
“Hm” she answered turning her head to face him. 

“You just looked like you were a million miles away,” Booth replied. He had to stop his instinct to reach out and put his hand on her shoulder, telling himself that it would not be a comforting gesture at the moment. 

“That makes no sense. I am sitting no more than a meter from you. The circumference of the earth is less than 25,000 miles, therefore I would…” 

Booth cut off her rambling, “That’s not what I meant. Just forgot about it. It is almost time for work. I am going to call Cam and tell her you wouldn't be coming in today.” 

The exam had taken many hours and looking at the clock, a look of shock shown in Brennan’s eyes. “I have to go. There are remains in the lab.” 

“Bones, you shouldn't be going to work today. You have been through a lot, please let me take you home.” Booth paused, looking for any sign that he was getting through to her. “Cam is not going to mind, you never use any of your sick days, or even your vacation days.” 

“I am not sick, nor am I on vacation. There are remains in the lab that require my attention,” Bones answered clinically. She always spoke so clinical, so detached. Booth knew it was some sort of coping mechanism, but still couldn't stand it. 

The door abruptly swung open interrupting their conversation. Detective Marsh with Metro PD walked in. She had been there earlier, during the processing of the rape kit. She was a tall woman with long blond hair, pretty average looking. Brennan would deny it saying that eyes do not convey any emotion, but her eyes showed understanding and care, not pity as Bones feared. Brennan was very concerned that people would look at her with pity, part of the reason why she did not want anyone else at the lab to find out what happened. 

“Dr. Brennan, I am going to have to take your statement now,” she kindly suggested. 

Brennan stood up, telling the detective “This is going to have to wait. I have my own murder to solve.”

Detective Marsh moved so that her body was blocking Brennan’s exit path. “And through your experience with investigation, you know that it is important to question witnesses or survivors of violent crimes right away.” Her wording was not lost on Brennan. She did not call her a victim, but instead a survivor. Brennan was very glad that she was not referred to as a victim. At the moment she was not sure of much, but one thing was for sure, Temperance Brennan is not a victim. 

Bones huffed in anger, knowing that she was right. “In this case, it would be logical to wait. My memory is not going to change. I will never be able to forget a single detail of it.” Bones had a haunted look in her face that Booth noticed but tried not to focus on. 

“Bones, please just talk to her, if not for yourself; will you do it for me?” He begged her. 

“Fine, but I’ll call Cam myself,” she sassed him, “and I am going into the lab later today.”


End file.
